Ih'ad War
*United Nations Space Command *Ih'ad Republic |side2= *Empire Of Ih'ad |commanders1= United Nations Space Command *UNSC High Command *Office of Naval Intelligence Ih'ad Republic *Ministry Of Ih'ad *Ih'ad Fleet Command |commanders2= Ih'ad Empire *Council Of The Realm *Imperial Military Command *Ministry Of Government Infiltration Agency |forces1= United Nations Space Command *Battlegroup Sierra-VII *Battlegroup Frankfurt *Battlegroup Cyprus *Battlegroup Utah UNSC Armed Forces *354,876 -------------------------------- Ih'ad Republic Armed Forces *6,867,187 Republic Ih'ad Soldiers *1,255,863 Republic Special Forces Ih'ad Republic Naval Command *Republican First Fleet *Republican Second Fleet | ODSTs *27,978 Marine Corps's *4,786 Spartan-VII's *27,978 F/A-91 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Strike Fighters *3,978 GA-TL7(VII) Longsword-Class Interceptors *1,476 B-176 Stealth Orbital Long-Range Bombers Ih'ad Republic Navy *1st "Dread" Offensive Fleet *2nd "Templar" Offensive Fleet *3rd "Darkspace" Defensive Fleet Ih'ad Ground Forces *4,967,187 Ih'ad Soldiers *1,756,962 Ih'ad Reserves *456,978 Ih'ad Special Forces *1,324,102 Ih'ad Regional Guard |forces2= Imperial Ih'ad Military *7,983,167 Imperial Ih'ad Soldiers *2,347,978 Imperial Special Forces *3,453,147 Imperial Assault Troopers Imperial Ih'ad Navy *1st Defensive Fleet *2nd Offensive Fleet *3rd Offensive Fleet *4th Defensive Fleet *5th Offensive Fleet Imperial Ih'ad Air Force *17,867 Jak'luk-Class Fighter *14,978 PL-Class Interceptor *2,656 LA-Class Bombers |casual1= UNSC Armed Forces *24,476 ODSTs *36,967 Marines UNSC Aerial Forces: *3,756 F/A-91 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Strike Fighters *1,262 GA-TL7(VII) Longsword-Class Interceptors *16 B-176 Stealth Orbital Long-Range Bombers UNSC Navy: *4 Warships *4 Independence-Class Light Carriers *15 Warships Ih'ad Republic Military *1,265,834 Ih'ad Soldiers *1,275,971 Ih'ad Reserves *43,102 Ih'ad Special Forces *43,126 Ih'ad Regional Guard |casual2= Imperial Ih'ad Military *2,783,262 Imperial Ih'ad Soldiers *1,352,778 Imperial Special Forces *2,394,177 Imperial Assault Troopers Imperial Ih'ad Navy: *1,045 Imperial Warships Imperial Ih'ad Air Forces *11,867 Jak'luk-Class Fighters *1,978 PL-Class Interceptors *2,316 LA-Class Bombers }} The Ih'ad War, also known "Intervention War", which was referred by the Unit Nations Space Command after the conflict had ended, this conflict was between the two Ih'ad governments: the Ih'ad Republic, and the Empire Of Ih'ad. Both factions sought power over the Ih'ad government & its citizens, though the Empire began hostilities after claiming their superiority over the Republic. As the Empire was taking control of the government, the Republic fought the Empire as they were trying to retake the government and what is left of the Ih'ad Government. Which led to full-on out conflicts between the 2 powers for 7 days straight, before the Ih'ad War began, but the Republic isn't even classified as a power anymore, as the Empire erased the Republic from the archive of Ih'ad Powers. The Cause Of The War As the Ih'ad Government were choosing the next government power to take control of the Ih'ad Homeworld. 2 Governmental powers, the Ih'ad Republic, & the Empire Of Ih'ad stands as the leading powers of the Ih'ad World. But the Empire thinks they were the more superior power than the Republic. So the Empire went into hostilities against the Ih'ad Government and the Ih'ad civilians. So they began changing the government and its territory to the Imperial side while erasing the Republic from the Ih'ad Archives of Power, as they were the inferior one. Time passed, and the Republic and Empire were at its early days of the Conflicts, known as the Seven-Day Ih'ad Conflicts, which didn't do much to the economy before the Empire declares war on the Republic in the early 26th century. Background Of The War Beginning/Ih'ad Territory The war directly continues from the currently concluded Seven-Day Ih'ad Conflicts or referred to as the Early Conflict Between The Ih'ad Insurgences & The Ih'ad Government. Which were the days when the Empire or the Republic wasn't a thing yet. Just a combined government system is known as the United National Socialism Ih'ad Government way before the Insurrection began. By 2515, the United National Socialism Ih'ad Government was dissolved under Ih'ad Protocol-276-Σ, as they deemed that their current government wasn't fit for control of the Ih'ad Civilians, so 2 major Ih'ad Powers came into power. These include the Ih'ad Republic, believes that all Ih'adian Civilians deserves freedom and rights, while the other government power was the Empire Of Ih'ad, the power that believes that all Imperial Ih'adians are more superior than the Weak Ih'ad Scums. By this time, both powers weren't at war due to a recently created treaty called the: "Equal-Governmental Act" which states both sides will not be authorized to hurt/injured each other but will negotiate with each other to see who will become the Supreme Governmental Controlled power over Ih'ad and its citizens. But the "Equal-Governmental Act" didn't last long as soon as the Insurrection started, which gave the Empire Of Ih'ad an opportunity to overtake both the Republic and the Federal Ih'ad Government. By 2513, 2 years after the UNSIG was dissolved, the Empire influenced most of the Ih'ad Planets/Civilians in believing that the Empire was the key to creating a greater economy/colony. But that was just a lie so they can exterminate the Weak Ih'adian Citizens as what the Empire prefers them as: "The Munks", then for the Medium & Higher-Class Ih'adian citizens, they have referred them as: "The Symbols Of The Realm", which they were better off suited to be in the Empire. While the Republic is just all about personal rights & freedom. Imperial Control Of Ih'ad A month had passed since the Empires control over the government and its civilians. Pre-War Events | No UNSC Presence Invasion Of Dion The Invasion Of Dion occurred in 2469 up until 2471 was the first major attack caused by the Empire Of Ih'ad, as they were trying to expand upon their current territory range. This early conflict will be led into the First Ih'ad-Dionian Civil War for just 2 years before the Central Dion Government finally surrendered to the overwhelming numbers of the Imperial Ih'ad Military, which this would lead to the execution of the Dion Leader as he was resisting the Empires force of might to attack his home, but that all failed when the Imperial Ih'adian Military deployed multiple LA-Class Bombers, which decimated the capital of Dion. Republic Military Build-Up As the Empire was taking control of Dion, the Republic was growing their "military" as a way to increase their strength against the Empires personal military, but the pace of this was very slow due to them recruiting Ih'adian citizens from non-combat capable planets away from Imperial control. Which this was a huge disadvantage for the Republic as they knew that the Empire was a big threat to them and to what is now the Imperial Ih'adian Economy/Civilisation. First Ih'ad-Dionian Civil War The early conflict between the Empire of Ih'ad and the Central Dion, which all started from the Invasion Of Dion. Led by Imperial Ih'adian General Ku'lin, in command of the Imperial Ih'adian 2nd Army. But this civil war was still going on even tho the Dion Leader was executed due to little pockets of Dionion resistance on the planet. As far as they want to liberate their home planet, they were hunted down by the Imperial Special Forces. Many of the pockets of resistance didn't survive, while some survived. As for the war continues on, the Republic has been providing the small pockets of resistances supplies and weaponry as they knew that the Empire was a major threat to the Ih'adian Colony. Imperial Aggression As the Empire occupied what was left of Dion, the Imperial Ih'ad Military & its government gets more hostile when the days passes on. And while the Republic was wondering around in Imperial Territory, the Empire was hunting them as they were leaving traces back to small Republic Military Compounds, as well as claiming more territory on Zarth, Kappa, and Odyssey. Course Of The War The Empire Declares War On the Republic On March 16th, 2525. The Ih'ad War officially begins with the Empire searching for Republic Units and the occupation of the Isle alongside mass murder to people that are opposing to the Empire. The Battle On Mountain 117 & 497 was the first major battle in Imperial Territory, which was caused by the Republic 3rd Army as they were heading to the top of the 2 Mountains to capture them and gaining a higher advantage in visibility & sniping. But they were met with force by the Imperial 4th & 5th Army, as the Republic was overconfident that the Mountains were unguarded. This battle lasted up to 5 months as both sides were careful of each other, but a lot of death was still happening even if they were taking this battle carefully. Besides from this battle, The Empire executed the Dionian Higher-Ups as they knew that they were supporting the Republic as a way to let them know that the Dionian Government and Citizens does not appreciate nor approve of the Imperial Ih'adians control over their own planet. UNSC Intervention In 2526, a year after the war officially broke out, the Republic requested the UNSC for support as they knew that their own military was not strong enough to survive the war no matter of the size of their military, the Empire have more superior soldiers than they do. But the UNSC was not risking to intervene in this war, due to them currently fighting the Covenant, so the UNSC deploys a few thousand units to support the Republic, while the rest of their military is focusing on with the Covenant. Empire Declares War On The UNSC As the UNSC was entering this war, the Empire quickly declares war on the UNSC for interfering in a war that they weren't meant to be in, but the Empire soon realized that the Republic requested for their support, the Empire first instinct was too destroy the incoming UNSC forces heading towards Ih'adian Territory, at the same time they are afraid of losing their own warships due to the UNSC being armed with various naval weaponry, which the Empire is more afraid of the MAC cannons, as they knew how effective they were against any/some opposing ship. Operation: DELSTEIN Brainstorming Battle Of Zarth The Battle Of Zarth was the first battle the UNSC participated in alongside the Republic in liberating Zarth and returning it back to the Zarthion Government. But the first part of this Battle was mainly Naval Bombardments and Exchanging fire, but the Empire didn't stand a chance once the UNSC Ace Of Spades opening fire of its MAC and ending the Imperial Type R-Class Command Carrier, which that was the first major naval defeat the Empire had witnessed. After the Naval Battle was over, multiple ODSTs and various other UNSC Units headed down to the surface to face the Imperial 6th & 8th Army. Which the fight ended in about 7 hours or so due to the UNSC B-176 rapidly dropping/launching bombs at primary Imperial control points. After the battle on Zarth was over, some UNSC Spartans & a few thousand Republic Troops were assigned to hunt the remaining Imperial units on the planet and eliminating them on the spot if they were found/discovered. Category:Wars